STAR WARS The Muffin Mystery
by Zaraha
Summary: This is a parody I made. More chapters will come later. I like to thank a friend of mine who helped me with this a little. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

STAR WARS

The Muffin Mystery

Prologue

Luke Skywalker was in a fight with five unknown siths. He was all alone. No one could help him. Not even Ben Kenobis ghost who cheered on Luke.

- Come on Luke, you are best! No protest! Heya!

- Stop it, you humiliate me!

- Ok, if this is what you want, I'll leave you alone, said Ben and disappeared.

After a long fight Luke won. He was just going to go back to his ship when he slipped on a hand and died.

- Hey Luke, did you won? asked Han and came running.

Then he saw Luke lay on the ground.

- Oh, did you slip on a hand and died? asked Han. I think I leave now, hehe. Have a nice life or something.

Then Han took a ship and leaved the planet. That is where our story begin.

A Star Has Fallen

Yoda was sitting and read the paper, while C3PO and R2 played a game, master Windu was looking at a hologram and Leia was sad over something.

Then an rebel officer came in the room. He walked to Yoda and whispered something.

- What! Dead Whitney Houston is! Yoda shouted shocking. Know that we already.

The rebel officer said something more and then walked away.

- Hey! shouted Yoda in the room. Good, bad and very bad news I have. Which one to hear first you want?

- If the bad news is that Whitney Houston is dead, we already know that, answered C3PO.

- No, another bad news I have, answered Yoda.

- Which is the very bad news? asked Windu.

- Darth Sidious has a new weapon who are going to kill everyone, answered Yoda.

- And the bad? asked Leia.

- Luke Skywalker is dead, answered Yoda sad.

- So that's why you so sad Leia, said Windu. I deeply apologize.

- Yeah, but it's okay, Leia said. Whitney and I wasn't so good friends.

- What? said Windu. No I mean Luke.

- Who? Leia asked.

- Luke, your brother? Windu said.

- Oh him, that little boy with Beatles hair, answered Leia. I don't know him.

- I give up, said Windu.

- Give up what? asked Leia.

- Bipbobapbibop? asked R2.

- What? asked Yoda.

- He wondering what the good news is, answered C3PO.

- The good news is that I won on Lotto, answered Yoda and jumped happily.

- You won? Congratulate! Leia said and jumped with Yoda.

- How much? asked Windu.

- Ten dollar, answered Yoda.

Windu turned around and walked away.

" I can't believe I'm firmed with these losers", Windu thought.

Yoda and Leia jumped happily in the room when Windu walked away.

- How will this go R2? asked C3PO.

- Bibopbabipbo, answered R2.

- I didn't understand what you just said, but you sure is right, said C3PO.


	2. Chapter 2

STAR WARS

The Muffin Mystery

ch. 2

The Secret Recipe

Darth Sidious was sitting on his favourite chair, in his favourite room, on his favourite ship, the Death Star. He was looking out in the empty space and he thought he was so evil.

- Hahahaha, Yoda is so dumb, he really thought he won on the lotto. Why is it only I who laugh?

He looked around in the room.

- Oh, that's right, I'm all alone.

He started to look out the window again and started to eat something.

- Mm, this is good.

Then suddenly Darth Vader came in.

- (breathing) Sir you evil plan worked. What shall we do next (breathing)?

- Eeehhh, I'm thinking of it, said Sidious. So you can just go and do something fun.

- If you say so (breathing), said Vader.

When he was on his way out, he suddenly smelled something.

- (breathing) What's that?

- It's nothing, just go.

Vader walked towards Sidious and was shocked what it was he saw.

- What's that (breathing)?

- Nothing.

- I can see that you eating something. (breathing) Can I test?

- I don't eating and NO you can't test. It's mine and mine alone.

- But...(breathing) I want to test (breathing).

- I said NO! So go to you room and stay there, 'til you apologize to me.

- Oh, okay (breathing).

Darth Sidious saw that Darth Vader was down and very sad.

- Wait!

Darth Vader turned around.

- Can you put on the TV, I want to see a scary movie.

- Sure (breathing).

Vader put on the TV. And was just walking away again.

- Vader, you can have this little bit, but promise me you keep quiet about it. It's absolutely top secret.

- I promise (breathing), Vader said and took the bit and walked happy away towards his room.

- Puh, finally he left, now I can watch a romantic movie. I'm so scared when I see scary movies I hate them.

Five minutes later

- (sniff, sniff) It's so sad, why, why can't you stay together?

Darth Sidious was crying from the beginning of the movie to the end and he still cries.

Meanwhile somewhere else

- R2D2, what are you reading? asked C3PO.

- Bibopabipob, answered R2D2.

- It's not my diary R2?

- Bibobapbibop, answered R2D2 and started to roll away from C3PO.

- R2D2, stay still, what have I said about reading others diaries, except mine!

And so the story continues, will the rebels ever stop Darth Sidious plans? What was it he ate? Will C3PO get his diary back? Will Darth Vader keep his promise?

Find the answers in the next chapter of STAR WARS The Muffin Mystery! (The story is not available in any store and can't get bought or orders anywhere, you can only read it at fanfiction) Have a nice day


End file.
